


a girl and a moose walk into a TARDIS...

by sammys_lover



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: It's porn, Multi, Oh god, Reader Insert, Smut, Threesome, idk - Freeform, idk why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ohmygod naughty crossover! VERY naughty crossover</p><p>(i am so so sorry)</p><p>******REQUESTS TEMPORARILY CLOSED********<br/>if you want a private story-wink wink- email me at a.o.3smutmaster@gmail.com. I'll write any and all au's (and any kink. I don't judge)<br/>***BOTH OF THESE ACCOUNTS ARE UNDER THE NAME OF MY OC, NOT ME***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. doctor who?

you were sitting in a diner with dean while sam was downtown doing research when the phone rang. the caller i.d said 'sammy <3'. 

"hey, sam." you said after you swallowed your bite of pie. "hello, darling." said a man with a brittish accent on the other end of the line. you chocked on your pie a little and dean had to slap you on the back. you coughed. "doctor?" you asked, your voice very rough and confused. "yes." he said. "what are you doing with sam's phone?" he chuckled. 

"well, i decided i would pop into town and pay you a visit when i heard you were traveling with the winchesters, and i just happened to run into him at a little shop-" you cut him off. "how'd you know i was on the road with these two?" "oh, your mum told me." you groaned and rested your head in the palm of your hand. "um, where are you?" he asked. before you could answer, you heard sam's voice in the background. "thanks." you heard the doctor say after he was finished. "i'm with sam, and...we would like to see you in the TARDIS for a moment or two." 

you tapped dean's shoulder and opened your mouth to speak when you heard him add; "alone." 

you shut your mouth and turned your attention back to your empty plate. "yeah, okay." 

"right. well then, we'll be there in a moment my dear. bye." 

"bye." you ended the call. "who's the brittish dude?" dean asked as you stood, leaving money to pay for the pie. "oh, um..." there was no use lying to him. "he's the doctor." you said, walking toward the door when you heard the farmiliar sound of the TARDIS outside. 

"doctor who?" dean called after me. you smirked. "that's just it, isnt it?"

you called back, walking out the door and across the road to stand in front of the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

sam opened it and gestured for you to come inside. you walked to the doctor, who stood in frount of the consle. it was extremely awkward having both of them here at once, especacly since they were acting so weird. 

you walked up to the doctor, and he hugged you. "hiya, doc." you smiled, returning the hug. when you tried to pull back, you found he was tolding me tighter then usual. you struggled a bit, then you felt sam run his fingertips down your spine. causing you to shiver. "what's going o- what're you two..?" you tried to ask, but you were so flustered when the doctor kissed your jaw. your mouth fell open. "are you two gonna...with me?" you asked sam, putting the pieces of the puzzle together fairly quickly. "yeah, we were planning on it...with your consent, of course...will this be an issue?" sam purred in your ear. "n-no that won't be an is...issue." you stuttered, extremely confused, but aroused. you were sandwiched in between them, with sam hard on your back. "the TARDIS told me about a very interesting dream that you had a couple nights ago." The doctor said. "she told me you were talking in your sleep...that you were moaning..." you blushed. "you said 'oh, doctor! oh, sam!' and she said you were moaning "yes" over and over again until you woke up, panting." 

you couldn't say anything, with the doctor kissing your jaw and neck and sam biting my shoulder. you exhaled shakily. "if you want us to stop..." sam started, but you were able to stutter a "no." and "please don't stop." your shirt was lifted over your head. they started moving, towing you along.

the next thing you knew, the doctor and you were on the bed.

***  
the doctor was far more skilled than you had previously assumed, taking his sweet time on your neck and massaging your breasts through your bra. sam sat on the edge of the bed, watching you. you could feel the heat of his eyes on you.

the doctor had gotten your bra off in a matter of seconds,


End file.
